Ninten and Loid: Coming out
by Windows-xp-startup-noise
Summary: Ninten and Loid are best buds and are roomies at theyre new apartment. But Loid has a secret he doesn't want anyone knowing. When Loid accidentally spills the beans, what will Ninten think? (Warnings for some swearing and quite a it of sexual content)


"click* the door unlocks. It was Loid. He was just coming back from his job, a cashier at the indie frozen yogurt place down the street. It was really slownat work today. I mean, who would get frozen yogurt on a rainy day like this? ...well probably Ninten but, y'know.

Speaking of Ninten. It seems he isn't home yet. The lights turn on to reveal a slightly messy apartment. A banner that says "happy 19th Loid!" was just barely hanging onto the wall. Loid had moved in with Ninten the day after his party, a week ago. Loid took off his coat to reveal his shirt and pants were all muddy. That damn black van drove by on his walk home and got his good. Loid decided to go and change.

Loid threw his old mucky sweater in the laundy pile like a basketball and started to shuffle through his drawer. So many shirts, the merrysville folk fest shirt, the whale shirt, the red and green xmas shirt, the bright neon yellow shirt. God, that one hurts to look out. "Remind me to donate that one" Loid grumbled to himself. Ah, here we go. The "up uranus" shirt. Loid wasn't usually a huge fan of imature jokes but this one made him chuckle. He could never wear it in public but he knew hes not going anywhere for the rest of the night so, why not.

The shirt felt comfy around him, as if a very fluffy animal was hugging him. Loid pulled some sweatpants out of the drawer and decided they would do. Right as Loid was taking of his muddy pants, he heard the door open. It was Ninten!

"Yo loy? You he-"

Ninten caught sight of his half naked roommate. Loid shreiked like a little girl.

"HOH SHIT OH IM SO SORRY" Ninten yelled.

Loid put his pants on quicker than he ever did before. Like, he might have broken the sound barrier! "Its okay dude. You can look now."

Ninten's head slowly turned back towards Loid. Both of their faces were bright red. But Ninten had noticed something. He didn't mean too but it just caught his eye.

"...Loid." he whispered just loud enough so Loid could hear. "You...you don't have a...dick..."

Loid collapsed on the ground and started too tear up. Ninten jumped in and tried to get him up. "NONONO ITS COOL BUT...You didnt tell me."

Loid rolled around, still crying a bit. "I-I'm...sorry, Nint. I just...yes...i was born female..." Loid stood up and started to calm and collect himself. "I just want to...keep it a secret...I didnt know how you would react."

Loid continued. "All my life ive been made fun off because of it. The kids at school...twinkle elementery...they laughed and called me names and beat me too a pulp because...im trans..."

Ninten was very engaged in this topic. Loid has never seen him so serious and calm.

"I just...didnt feel like a girl...im not a girl...thats not who i am." Loid started to cry again.

"Loid." Ninten stepped in. "I'm sorry. I think its totally rad that you were brave enough to change. No matter what, you're still Loid."

"Im sorry this...is such a childish way to act when talking about this."

"Shhh shhh shhh". Ninten put his hand on Loids shoulder which made him jump a bit. "Its okay. Youre the most mature person i know...I would be a wreck without your advice."

Ninten kissed Loid on the cheek. This made Loid TOTALLY red which Ninten smiled at.

"Ninten, i-i-i thought you were straight."

"Jeez, man. Its just a little cheek kiss."

Loid smiled bit. He thought it was really embarrasing to just jump to that conclusion.

Ninten snorted. "Now THIS-"

Ninten leaned in and gave Loid a kiss on the lips.

"-would be gay."

Loid started to shake. He looked at Ninten wide eyed and let out a little fart. "Oh...i see..."

Ninten looked away at the window. "Hah." He started to get up. "I gotta go get dinner ready. I think i'll make spage-"

Quickly, Loid grabbed Nintens hand. He gripped that hand like it aint no thang.

"Ninten...no...Ken."

Loid never used Ninten's real name. He turned his head with a confused look on this face. "Yes?"

"Stay with me."

Ninten was jerked forward as his lips joined with Loid's. Ninten closed his eyes and went at it.

Loid was very in experienced at this sorta stuff and used a bit more tongue than he probably should have but Ninten didn't mind. He kinda found it endearing. Ninten was much more controlled. Loid started to moan ever so slightly. "Mmm." Ninten's hand slowly started to work his way down Loids body. He definatly wasnt as curvy as other female bodies but Loid laughed a bit when he got to the hips. Ninten took a mental note. "Hips. Tickle spot. Got it." Eventually, his hand was at the bottom and started to rub a bit on Loid's privates.

"EEEP!" Loid let out a high squeek.

Ninten pulled away. "Oh oh sorry about that. Heat of the moment, y'know."

Loid had to catch his breath.

"We can stop if you want..."

"No." Loid whimpered. "I...i just."

Loid started to remove his shirt and his binder. Ninten started too sweat.

"Well thats no fair. If you get to take off yours then..." Ninten joined Loid and took off his shirt.

"Well you look way better without a shirt." Loid said with a smirk.

The 2 went at it again but this time withore confidence. In the middle of it, Loid paused and asked "you never told me if you were straight or not. I thought you were." Ninten answered "Im bi, dude." Loid felt stupid. "I see." And back at it again.

It took a lot less time for Ninten's hand to reach the bottom this time. He started to rub Loid's vagina. Loid started to moan again. Ninten listened to his voice to figure out the ideal spot. "How about we take off these pants. Seems like theyre getting in the way." Loid had his eyes closed and was starting too sweat. He gave Ninten a nod. The sweatpants were a bit of a pain to get off but Ninten managed. All thatcwas left was his undies. "This too?" Loid breathed deeply and nodded again. He was now fully naked around someone else, for the first time in his life.

Ninten started too rub again. "aahhh AHHHH.." Loids moans where getting louder. "Oh jesus right there..."

"If youre this loud with just the rubs...man, you'll be a bullhorn with the full package." Ninten whispered.

Loid paused for a moment. "Why dont we s-s-s-see?"

"Ohh! Loido loid." Ninten sounded suprised. "I didnt know you wanted the fully loaded." He smiled.

"Shhhhhut up" Loid was panting. "Bit first, too returned the favour."

Loid reached out and grabbed Ninten's pants. Ninten was wide-eyed. Loid stopped for a sec and looked him in the eyes. "Do you mind?" He said.

Ninten laughed. "Not at all."

Nintens pants were very easy to yake off since he wears them so loose. "Jeez, clean these things sometimes, will ya?" Nintens underwear was worn and torn.

"Yeah uhm...sorry." Ninten blushed.

When the undies came off, out revealed Ninten's penis. Loid stared at it for a couple seconds.

Ninten was confused. "Uhm...are you gonna do something or are you just going to stare at it? No rush but..."

Loid snapped out of his dick trance. "OH. Sorry. Ive never seen one...is it big?... is that considered big?"

Ninten's face got even redder. "It...hets the job done."

Loid leaned in slowly. He tested the waters by touching it with his pointer finger. The cock sprung up a bit. Ninten let out a little moan.

Loid leaned in and started licking the tip. Ninten started sputtering phrases like "egg" "jeez" "toast" "c-c-coffee"  
"I didnt know you were ordering breakfast." Loid blurted.

Ninten's face got a little grumpy. "Well i know what youre gonna be eating."

Loid went in quick, as if to waste no time at all and started sucking Ninten's dick. Ninten was caught off guard by how quickly he just jumped in like that.

"Hhhhohhh mmmm." Nintens dick started to throb as Loids saliva soaked it going back and forth.

"Ahh...AHHH...L-L-Loid what...are yyYYYYou... doing down there."

Loid tried to speak with a mouth fulla cock. "I eth-t" (my best). Loid continued to suck bacl and forth as Ninten laid down on the bed pant faster. "Ahh ahh mmmmmoh OH!"

Loid slowed down to a stop.

Ninten was sweating and panting. "Wh-why...did you stop?"

Loid backed off and spread his legs, exposing Ninten to his wet vagina. Ninten looked up. His eyebrows raised. "Take me." Loid panted.

Ninten leaned in close to Loid. There heads were so close they could hear eaxh others breathing. They both looked each other in the eyes.

"Loid, you still have your glasses on..."

Loid went wide eyed in embarrasment. He flung his glasses off across the room. They both heard a *crack*.

Ninten looked over. "Did...did they break?"

Loid took his hand and made Ninten look at him. "Dont worry about that now. Its just you and me."

Ninten's cock was fully erect at this point. He started slow as his dick penatrated Loid.

"Ohhh...OHHHH..." Loid got really red and excited. "D-d-deeper..." he whimpered. Ninten slid his penis in fully, where both of them let out a little peep. Loid gasped. "Harder. Harder." Ninten started to speed up. Juices atarted comming out of Loid. "Ohhh more!" Ninten slowed down. "Call me a bad boy." Loid wimpered. "More...bad boy." Ninten started just SLAMMING loid. "Mmmm. You like that? How about more!"

"Take me too town." Loid tensed up. Ninten's dick was throbbing. His tongue was all the way out and started to brush against the side of Loid's face. Ninten let out a "aaAAHH. MMMM". He was close. His dick was about to burst. "Loid." He panted. Loid opennd his eyes. "Ken." He whispered.

"Here it cums! Get it? Cums? Beca-"

Ninten was interupted by his climax.

"ahhhhh~~~" he screamed

Loid felt it deep inside him. "Oh my god MMMMMmmits so good."

They both calmed down.

they were both spent.

Ninten flopped down on the bed beside Loid. They both had to catch there breath.

Ninten looked over at Loid with passion in his eyes.

"Loid?"

Loid's head rolled over. His face still red hot.

"Yeah?"

"That was a little gay."

Loid burst out in laughter. Ninten joined him. They didnt do it fo* the sake of doing it. The truly felta connction. In the end, they could still laugh together.

"Ninten?"

"Yes?"

"...thank you"

Ninten smiled.

"No problem. Hapy birthday.


End file.
